


Dernière vie (Last Life)

by kwonstaar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Time - Freeform, True Love, life and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonstaar/pseuds/kwonstaar
Summary: Are you willing to sacrifice your last life for the one you love?Because Jihoon can. And he will.Especially for a guy named Kwon Soonyoung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey blooms! 
> 
> I sincerely welcome you to my new SoonHoon fic! Yey!  
> I hope that you will enjoy this one, just like how you enjoyed my previous soonhoon fics. (or better, idk, I will do my best.)
> 
> BTW, THIS IS WRITTEN IN JIHOON'S POV.
> 
> Here's the first chapter.

I find it funny when other people are taking their lives for granted. Well, not really funny, but silly, I guess. Because they do not know that one silly thing that they do is a year (or more) deduction for their life.

How do I know?

I can see it.

Just like the girl I saw shoplifting from the convenience store a while ago. I saw the numbers above her head change from [07-05-2060] to [02-27-2055].

See? She got a five-year deduction. Off her life.

Those numbers are dates. Death dates. And when the time has finally come, there will be like a countdown written on their wrists. It actually depends, though. Sometimes the countdown starts seventy-two hours before their death, or forty-eight hours, but ususally, it starts at the last twenty-four hours of the person.

It creeped me out the first time I figured out his gift-slash-curse.

Do you want to know when your bestfriend will die?

Or seeing the twenty-four hour countdown on your mother’s wrist?

No. Hell no.

But I have no other choice but to embrace it.

 

I can still remember the time my mom explained ‘this thing’ to me. It was scary since I was still a kid when I first witness someone die in front of me.

It was my classmate’s birthday party. I saw the timer on the wrist of my classmate’s mom, and it was down to 00:30:20. Only half an hour left.

I sat on my seat, wearing a party hat with a cupcake on my hands, and stared at the numbers, doing the countdown inside my head. Just like how you do it every Chirstmas or New Year’s eve. The only difference is that there will be no celebrations after the countdown.

My mom was beside me that time. Of course, because of curiosity, I can’t help but ask. “Mom… Can I also have the watch Soohyun’s mom has?”

She looked at me, surprised and said. “Jihoon, honey. Soohyun’s mom isn’t wearing a watch.”

Then I said “No mom. She is. It’s here.” I pointed at my own wrist. “I can see numbers.”

I can tell that my mom panicked that time, but she tried to maintain her composure in front of me.

Soohyun’s mom was about to serve us some drinks when the timer turned 00:00:00. She collapsed on the floor, glassed shattering, and I saw my classmate crying while running towards her mom.

After that incident, mom eventually told me that my grandfather also possessed the ability to see when a person will die.

But since I am still young that time, I did not understand what to do with it.

Mom just said. ‘”Jihoon-ah, there will come a time that you will understand the purpose of your ability.”

 

And I think I am starting to understand now.

__

We are inside our favorite cafe. My friends and I decided to hang out since our Final exams were already finish and vacation is on.

Dokyeom was sitting in front of me, trying to check some new gadget releases. This one is a tech-geek. He often speaks highly-techy stuff and Joshua and I have no choice but to nod our heads in agreement, as if we can clearly understand him. But I bet Dokyeom knows that we really don’t have an idea what he’s talking about.

One thing that we love about this cafe is their Free Frappe Friday. From twelve noon until four in the after noon, customers can choose any flavor of Frappe for free. Amazing isn’t it? Plus, since Joshua is also the co-owner of this cafe, we can have snacks (and refills!)

“Here you go, guys.” Joshua said while lifting the tray with one hand. “Caramel Cappucino Frappe for Jihoon… Dark Chocolate Mint Frappe for Dokyeom…” he carefully laid the cups on our table. “…and White Chocolate Mocha Frappe for me.” Joshua puts the tray aside and sat down beside Dokyeom.

“Thanks.” I softly muttered. It’s still hard for me to look at my friends because I can immediately see the numbers dangling above their heads. Especially Joshua. His numbers are [12-30-2020]

Two years left.

“Ya! I told you not to be uncomfortable with my numbers right?” Joshua said. Yeah. He knows. I accidentally spilled it to Joshua when we were in sophomore year. We were playing football when Joshua tripped himself on a rock. I unconsciously shouted _ _‘Hey! Be careful! You only have four years left!’__  

Since then Joshua continuously bugged me until I told him the truth. Of course he felt sad, but just like me, he eventually accepted it.

 

But the thing is, I can’t see my own death date. I’m okay with it, though. It helps me to be more selfless. Giving up my own lives without thinking twice.

 

_Oh yes. I almost forgot to tell you._

 

I can save a person’s life.

Once, yes.

Twice, okay.

But if I give up the third one, I will die.

 

I already gave my first life to an almost-dying kid ten years ago.

My second life was given to my mom.

But the third one… I don’t know… yet.

 

I gave Joshua a smile before taking a sip from my drink. I can see Dokyeom’s eyes peeking above his phone, but he remains silent.

“What are you gonna do this vacation?” Joshua happily asked.

I shrugged. “I still have no idea.”

Dokyeom shove his phone inside his pockets. His eyes must be already sore from too much radiation. “How about you? What are you gonna do this vacation?” Dokyeom asked Joshua. That’s right boy, make a move.

(Dokyeom likes Joshua. Let’s keep it that way.)

 

Joshua puts out a thinking face. “I want to do alot. I wanna go to the beach, go hiking, go to amusement parks…”

“I’ll join you. I don’t have plans.” Dokyeom said.

Joshua seemed to be glad with Dokyeom’s response. “Great!” He turned his head towards me. “How about you Jihoon? You should join us.”

I don’t want to be a thirdwheel. Pfft.

I gave Joshua a fake smile. “Nah. I’ll just stay in the house.” Right then saw Dokyeom tilt his head sideways to hide his smile. This guy should thank me later.

“Okay…” Joshua sighs. “But you’re always free to tag along with us, if you get bored, maybe.”

I nodded and continued drinking my frappe. I turned my head to the huge glass window beside me.

Nothing special. Just people with their death dates written above their heads.

There’s a young kid [03-23-2083], a businesswoman [04-17-2034], an old guy with a cigarette stuck between his fingers [11-09-2027], and a guy wearing a white oversized polo shirt and pants, blankly roaming around the streets. He has [xx-xx-xxxx] written above his head.

Wait.

I almost jumped out of myseat when I saw those numbe- no-letters.

Is it even possible?

_[xx-xx-xxxx]_

My eyes are still glued at the guy but I can’t see his face clearly.

“Jihoon! You okay?” Dokyeom lightly taps my arm. Joshua looked me with worry.

Joshua leaned closer to me and whispered. “Is someone gonna die today?”

“N-no. But…” I tried to control the shakiness of my voice. “I-I saw someone. His death date is all ‘x’”

Joshua looked out the window and tried to search for the guy as well. “Where is he?”

Right. Where is he?

I glanced back to the streets but he’s gone. “I think he just went straight ahead.”

“Did you see his face?” Joshua asked.

“No.”

Joshua leans on his seat. “That’s really weird.” I can tell that he’s also trying to figure it out. “Maybe his death date glitched? What’cha think?”

“Or a what if he’s an immortal?” Dokyeom added.

Great.

I chuckled nervously. “You guys. Your imagination is way to broad.”

“But it’s not impossible.” Dokyeom said.

“Yeah.” I softly spoke while letting out a deep sigh.

  

* * *

 

I parted ways with my friends around late in the afternoon. The thing I saw a while ago still bothers me. It’s the first time I saw something like that.

Now I wonder where that guy went.

I am in the streets, walking on my way home when I got a call from my mom. I answered it, thinking it must be urgent.

_[Hello, Jihoon]_

_[Mom.]_

_[Is it aready your vacation?]_

_[Yes. Why?]_

_[Okay. You should come with us. We’ll go to your aunt’s place.]_

_[But, mom…]_

_[Jihoon, please. We haven’t visited her in a long time now.]_

_[Okay. I understand.]_

_[Thank you.]_

_[Are you going to fetch me in my apartment?]_

_[Yes. Two in the afternoon.]_

_[Mhm..]_

_[Bye, I love you.]_

_[love you too, mom.]_

I really dislike going to my aunt’s house in the province because one, it’s freakin’ in the middle of nowhere. There is no internet. And no internet means me, being bored to death. Period.

And two, my aunt is so, so talkative. It will be hard to sleep since I will hear nonstop chatters from his aunt and cousins.

 

* * *

 

It’s already dark when I reached my apartment. I started living separately when I entered college. I do enjoy the freedom this independence is giving me. No one to order or nag you around. You can eat whatever you like. You can sleep whenever you want to.

That, for me, is life.

I filcked the lights on and entered my bedroom to changes clothes.  

I had no idea how long we’re gonna stay there. One week? Two weeks? The whole vacation? Hell no.

I grunted before throwing my body on the bed and clumsily kicked the air with my feet. “I hate social gatherings. PSH!”

Then I suddenly thought of an idea. I grabbed my phone and sent my bestfriends a message.

Jihoooon: HEEEELLLPPP!!!

Joshushu: WHY? WHAT HAPPENED?!!!!

Dokyeomie: I’ll call the police.

Jihoooon: GUYS! I’M FINE OMG.

No need to call the police.

Joshushu: THEN WHAT?

Dokyeomie: ???

Jihoooon: I’m going to my aunts house

tomorrow, with my mom.

Joshushu: So? That’s goood. At least

you have something to do this vacation.

Jihoooon: But I don’t want to go!

 I’m gonna rot in boredom there.

Dokyeomie: What time are you gonna go tomorrow?

Jihoooon: Around two in the afternoon.

Dokyeomie: Okay. We’ll help you.

Jihoooon: How?

Dokyeomie: You’ll see tomorrow.

 

I am not sure what they’re up to but, I know they will think of a plan to help me. I threw my phone on the bed and watch it jump on the matress.

 

* * *

 

I kept on watching the clock. It’s almost two and my friends still haven’t arrived yet.

“Aish! Where are those two?” I kicked the floor. My luggage is resting beside him. I still packed my bags, just in case.

Two minutes later, I heard a loud knock on my door.

 

_It must be them._

I quickly ran to open it. “What took you so lo--”

_Oh it’s mom._

Mom is standing in front of me, wearing her usual smile,all dressed and ready to go, but there are two familiar guys behind her carrying their bags.

“I didn’t know you’re that excited to go to your aunt’s house.” She pointed at Joshua and Dokyeom. “Your friends here told me that they also want to go with you. I agreed. It will be more fun right?”

_Oh. Come on! Are you kidding me?_

I glared at my friends and mouthed. “What the hell?” The two guys just flashed me a smile and a V-sign.

“We’ll help you enjoy your vacay!” Dokyeom tapped my shoulders.

“YES!” Joshua exclaims. “I’m sure there will be fun things there.”

Yeah, right. Very fun things.

I sluggishly dragged my luggage with me and joined them in the car. Dokyeom already opened his bag of chips and starteed munching on it. I rested my back on the car seat and pulled my earphones out my bag. But something fell with it.

Blue handkerchief with a cute hamster embroidery on it.

Ahhh. So I still have this handkerchief huh?

I got this, I don’t know, maybe ten years ago (or more)?

We actually used to live in my aunt’s house during my early years. I also studied preschool up until elementary days, there. And during those times, I met my childhood friend. My only friend.

Now I wonder how is he. Is he still living there?

I’m not even sure if he can recall me when he sees me, and vice versa.

But yeah, he’s a good friend.

 

_A very special friend._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter (AT LAST! My god.)
> 
> This will be in Third person's POV

They arrived at Jihoon’s aunt’s house exact for dinner. His aunt immediately welcomed them.

“Nice to see you, Jihyeon.” His aunt greeted his mom. Then she shifted her eyes on Jihoon and flashed her ever-so-happy smile. Jihoon instantly knew where this is going. “Is this Jihoon already? You’ve grown so well.” she gave his nephew a hug.

Jihoon just pretended to smile, thinking if he’s going to be offended with what she said or what, while Joshua and Dokyeom shared a laugh behind him.

Jihoon, as usual, noticed the digits on his aunt’s head.

_[02-22-2034]._

“Nice to see you too, Eunjae.” his mom replied.

“You should rest first, I am still preparing our dinner.” she said while brushing her hands on her pink floral apron. Jihoon’s mom gestured them and his friends to go inside their room and wait there. Then she accompanied her sister to the kitchen to give her a helping hand.

Aunt Eunjae’s house haven’t changed. It is still the usual traditional house that you’ll see in province. Wooden floors, sliding doors with some patterns carve on it. But the house is actually big and spacious. They have three bedrooms (enough to accommodate visitors). The living room and the kitchen is also nice. Then when you open their back door, a huge open lawn will welcome you. I remembered playing with my cousins here.

“It’s nice here, Jihoon!” Joshua said. The three of them will be sharing the same room together.

Jihoon fluffed his pillows before resting his head on them. “Yeah. Right.” He fiddled the phone on his hands. “I hope it would be less boring since you guys are here.”

“Of course!” Dokyeom cheered. “What about watching the sunrise tomorrow?”

Joshua and Dokyeom started planning the activities they’ll gonna do for their whole stay. They seem to be more excited than Jihoon. Well that’s understandable since it’s their first time going here.

Jihoon tucked himself under his blankets while listening to his friends.

His mom eventually called them for dinner. It’s just the five of them. Aunt Eunjae said that his cousins won’t be around this vacation. Maybe that’s why they were invited instead.

They spend their dinnertime listening to Aunt Eunjae’s usual stories. Most of them were about how cute Jihoon was when he was still a baby, running around the house with only his diapers. Or how Jihoon makes up his own words and tries to combine them to a song.

Joshua and Dokyeom seems to enjoy the talk and kept on asking questions. But Jihoon only wants the earth to swallow him already and never spit him back, ever.

“Jihoon is a really talented and energetic kid back then.” Aunt Eunjae said, finishing the food off her plate. She stood up and served the refreshments to her guests. “But he became shy and distant… Kids in school are always picking on him.” she handed each one of them a glass of juice before sitting again. “I can remember Soonyoung always accompanying him till he gets home.”

That’s right. Soonyoung was his childhood friend’s name. He haven’t heard that in a long time. Jihoon felt the need to ask about Soonyoung but Dokyeom already started.

“Who is Soonyoung?” Dokyeom asks. Joshua also looks at aunt Eunjae, waiting for an answer.

“A friend.” Jihoon answered, before aunt Eunjae did. Jihoon stared blankly at his juice, thinking whether to ask his aunt any news about Soonyoung.

He chewed on his lips before speaking. “Aunt Eunjae… Do you have any news about him? Soonyoung? We haven’t talked since I left for high school.”

His aunt just looked at him and smiled. “He’s fine. Don’t worry.” All of them are already finish eating, and they start clearing the table. “I’m sure you will see him anytime soon…” Jihoon gave her a nod and helped his mom in doing the dishes.

But aunt Eunjae whispered to herself _“…if it’s not too late.”_ Inaudible enough for Jihoon not to hear it.

 

* * *

 

“Ya! Jihoon! Wake up!” Dokyeom shakes Jihoon. “We have something to do today.” He continued shaking Jihoon’s body, but the other just grunted and pulled the blanket to his head.

Joshua joins in. “Come on! You said you don’t wanna rot in borerdom, right?” he poked Jihoon’s sides. “How can you see your childhood friend if you’ll stay here in the house all day?”

Those words made Jihoon get up from bed. Dokyeom secretly gave Joshua a thumbs up.

Jihoon yawned and scratched his eyes. “Time?”

“It’s six o’clock in the morning.” Dokyeom said.

“What the hell guys! It’s too early!” Jihoon plopped himself on the matress once again. But his eyes are already open and he begins to scan his two friends. “Where are we going?”

“Farm.” Joshua said.

Jihoon stood up and changed his clothes. “You mean the tangerine farm that Aunt Eunjae owns around three blocks away?”

“Right!”

Jihoon puts on a T-shirt, his knee length shorts, and a pair of slippers. Soonyoung lives near that place. Jihoon thinks of going to his house and visiting him, but he is also a bit uncertain of the idea since it’s been a long time already.

They went out of their rooms and saw Aunt Eunjae waiting for them. She handed each one of them a small basket for the tangerines that they will pick later.

“We have to go now so that we can also have a good view of the sunrise.” Aunt Eunjae said.

They went to the kitchen where Jihoon’s mom is waiting to hand them their breakfast. Their foods are packed inside their lunchboxes. “I know you can’t eat breakfast here so I just packe these for you.” His mom said.

“Thank you.” They chorusly said.

Soon, they began their trip to the farm. It’s still a bit dark and the sun is just staring to rise. One thing that Jihoon loves about the province is the fresh air. It’s really cool and refreshing.

 Another would be the locals. Almost everyone knows each other since they live close and you will not feel like a tourist since they are really hospitable and willing to give you a hand anytime.

And lastly, you could really spend sometime just chillin’ out, because it’s really peaceful. Unlike the busy streets in the cities.

They watch the sunrise while walking their way to the farm. His two friends did not waste any moment and was busy taking pictures of the place.

Fifteen minutes after, they arrived at the farm. Jihoon used to remember this farm having just a few trees of tangerines, but now the whole place is full of it. The trees are in rows, with its bright orange-colored fruit dangling on its branches. It seems like most of them are ripe already and this is a good time to harvest them.

They ate their breakfast first before starting to harvest some tangerines.

“I’m so excited! I think my stomach is going to be filled with tangerines today.” Dokyeom happily uttered.

“Aunt Eunjae’s tangerines are the best. Trust me.” Jihoon said.

“Ohhh… By the way guys…” Dokyeom plucked a tangerine off the branches. “I have my own personal record in tangerine-peeling.”

“What are you saying? Is that even a thing?” Jihoon laughed.

“Ya! I will show you.” Dokyeom lightly sqeezed the fruit in his hand. “Joshua, bring out a timer!”

Joshua takes his phone out and opened the stopwatch app on it. “Timer is ready!”

Dokyeom cracks his fingers and does some stretching. “Jihoon, watch and learn.”

‘Whatever.” Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“Ready.” Joshua pressed the start button. “GO!”

Dokyeom started peeling the tangerine in his hands and successfully peeled the its skin in one go.

“Woah! That’s 4.56 seconds.” Joshua exclaimed.

“Ha! I can’t believe I set a new record today.” Dokyeom proudly said. ‘My last one was around five seconds.” then he shoves the fruit in his mouth.

Jihoon laughed and continued picking tangerines. Later on, he moved towards another row of trees when he spotted someone at a distance. The guy picks a tangerine off the tree, peels it, and eats it. Jihoon just watched him. The guy started walking away after eating a couple more fruits.

Jihoon looks at the guys digits.

_[xx-xx-xxxx]_

_It’s him._

Surprised, Jihoon started following the young guy in front of him. Carefully taking his steps so that the other won’t notice.

‘He’s the same guy I saw back in the cafe… but how?’ Jihoon thought.

Jihoon soon reached a small pond. He felt a nostalgic feeling. He remembers the place. This is where Soonyoung and him used to play. He spotted the mango tree that both of they used to climb on when they want to catch bugs. And the swing made of a used car tire and ropes is still hanging on its branches.

He looked around the place, the guy he’s following is nowhere to be found. He sighed in disappointment and sat on the grass. He picked a few pebbles and threw them at the pond, one by one, watching the water ripple before his sight.

“You might hurt the tadpoles.”

Jihoon heard someone walk through the bushes behind him. He turned his head towards the direction of the voice and saw the same guy a while ago. He wears a striped blue sweater and a pair of gray sweatpants.

“Who are you?” the stranger pointed at Jihoon. “Why did you follow me?” he asked.

Jihoon stood and dusted off his shorts. “Uhm… I’m Jihoon.” he studied the face of the guy. It looks familiar to him.

Perhaps… It’s Soonyoung?

“I just got curious about…” Jihoon was about to point at the digits above the other guys head but he suddenly remembered that he’s the only one who can see those numbers. “…the place.”

“But you’re trespassing.” the guy replies.

“Hey!” Jihoon scoffed. “You are trespassing too! A while ago. I saw you pick and eat some tangerines on my aunts farm.”

The guy remained silent as they exchange looks.

He took a couple of steps towards Jihoon. “Okay. Okay. I admit it.” He offered his hand to Jihoon. “By the way, my name is…”

_‘Please tell me you are Soonyoung.’_

“...Hoshi.”

Jihoon felt a bit disappointed but he reached for Hoshi’s hand and shook it twice. “Nice to meet you, Hoshi.”

“My name is nice right? It means ‘star’.” Hoshi proudly says.

“Yep. It’s nice.” Jihoon replied.

Hoshi took out something from his pocket.

Inhaler.

He took out the lid and put it in his mouth. He presses it while taking deep breaths. “Sorry, I have asthma. And I have to carry this thing with me always.” He flipped his inhaler before shoving it inside his pockets.

“Where do you live?” Jihoon asks.

“There!” Hoshi pointed at a house not so far from them. It is also familiar to Jihoon. It was an old abandoned house before. It’s creepy for some kids. Creeking floors, worn out paint, place full of dusts and spiderwebs. They said that ghost are living there, but for him and Soonyoung, it’s the perfect place to make as a hideout.

But now the place seems to be fully restored. There’s a fence built around it, painted in blue. The house is painted plain white, there are also flowers planted outside.

“Really? It used to be an old abandoned house before.” Jihoon said.

“I know.” Hoshi smiled. “But it’s all good now. Looks even better.”

They both heard voices not so far from them, shouting someone’s name.

“JIHOON! JIHOON!”

Hoshi turned his head towards where the voices were coming from.

“It must be my friends.” Jihoon breathed. He doesn’t want to go yet.

“I think they are already looking for you. I need to go as well.” Hoshi waved goodbye ans started walking.

“Wait!” Jihoon ran towards Hoshi and unconsciously tugged his sleeves. Both of them got a bit surprised. Jihoon froze as they lock glances with each other.

“Jihoon?” Hoshi gave him curious looks.

“I-I” Jihoon tightened his grip on Hoshi’s sleeves. “I just want to ask if we can meet again?” Jihoon thought it’s awkward and embarrassing, but he really wants to know more about Hoshi… and why he doesn’t have the ‘numbers’.

“Yes.” Hoshi answered without hesitation. “You’re my friend.”

Jihoon slides his fingers off Hoshi’s sleeves. “Okay.” he softly spoke.

“Just come visit this place anytime.” Hoshi patted Jihoon’s shoulders before leaving. Jihoon just watch him go until he reached the house.

“Jihoon!” Dokyeom came towards him running. “Thank God! I’ve found you.” He puts his hands on his waist as he tries to catch his breath. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“Where’s Joshua?” Jihoon looked around and immediately saw Joshua walking towards them.

“How come you reached this place? It’s almost in the middle of the forest.” Joshua asks worriedly.

“I’m fine.” Jihoon told his friends.

Joshua sighed. “Okay, we have to go. Your aunt is waiting for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Yeah, I know it took me a super duper looooong time to update. It's because I finally got a job. (yeah, thanks.) Which means I'm gonna be busy for the next weeks. But don't worry. I WILL FINISH THIS FIC. It's just the updates might really take a long time. but i'll do my best.  
> This is just a really short SoonHoon fic. (five chapters? I don't know) 
> 
> But thank you, so so much.  
> Love y'all  
> -Y


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! (At last!)

Jihoon can’t sleep. His mind is still alive and awake. He did everything to fall asleep but he really can’t. His body feels so restless and he doesn’t know why. He checked his sides to see if his friends are awake, but unluckily, they’re not.

_Hoshi._

That’s right. Hoshi. He told Jihoon a while ago the he can visit him anytime, so Jihoon thought there won’t be any problem if he will to Hoshi’s place this late.

Jihoon got up from bed and quickly changed into a comfortable shirt and sweatpants. He went out of the room and walked towards the kitchen, and the living area. All clear. Then he checked the time. Six minutes passed eleven.

He decided to just stay there for an hour and come back and hope none of them will ever notice.

He slid his feet into his slippers and took the shortcut towards that place. It’s just a few blocks away from his aunt’s house. There is a wooden gate by the entrance of the woods with a ‘No Entry’ sign hanging on it. But nevermind. The gate in just tied with ropes and it’s really easy to enter.

Jihoon managed to go inside without any challenge. Then he carefully took his steps through the woods. It’s not that scary since the moon shines so bright this particular night.

He observed the trunks of the trees as he walked pass them. He smiled when he saw a smiley face drawn on them. He is glad those smiley faces are still there. Soonyoung and him drew those faces when they discovered this route. They drew them so they will not get lost. He turned left after the last tree with a smiley on it. And there he spotted Hoshi’s house.

It seems like Hoshi is still awake. The lights are still on. Good thing.

Jihoon walked pass by the fence and peeked through the windows and through the thin silk curtain.

“Hoshi?” Jihoon tried calling. But no response. He tried calling Hoshi’s name a couple of times more and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened. “Why are you here?” Hoshi said, giving Jihoon curious looks. He’s wearing a gray hoodie and jeans. Looks like he’s going somewhere.

“Can’t sleep.” Jihoon replied with an awkward smile.

He stepped outside, holding two flashlights.

“Here.” He threw a flashlight in the air which Jihoon caught with both hands.

Jihoon walked towards him and flicked the flashlight switch on then off. “What for?”

“I’m gonna go at the riverside.” Hoshi said. Jihoon swallowed when he heard what Hoshi said. He holds a bad memory of that place.  

“You can go with me if you want, but if not, you can stay here in the house for as long as you like.” Hoshi must have sensed that Jihoon felt a bit uncomfortable.

“Why are you going there?” Jihoon tried to ask.

“Because I want to.”

Jihoon grunted. “You kidding me? It’s dangerous there!”

Hoshi just shrugged and started walking.

“Hey! Wait!” Jihoon yelled. Hoshi just continued walking away. “I’ll go with you.”

Hoshi stopped and turned his head to Jihoon. He let out a soft laugh. “Are you sure?”

“Y-Yes.” Jihoon stuttered.

He stared at me for a while and then he shook his head. “No, you stay here. You look uneasy.”

“But I went here to…” Jihoon softly bit his lips. “…to see you.”

Hoshi sighed. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Jihoon walks just a feet behind Hoshi, following the path he’s taking. Hoshi glances at him from time to time. Jihoon can’t help but to feel weak whenever Their eyes meet.

This is too much. Hoshi’s merely doing anything but his impact on Jihoon is serious.

Hoshi took another glance at him, then he walked beside Jihoon and clenched his hand. “You are walking to slow.” Hoshi tugs Jihoon’s hand. “There’s nothing to be scared of.”

Jihoon locked his fingers with Hoshi’s and grasped it tight. They started walking again, until they reached the river.

Jihoon smiled upon seeing the place once again. It used to be one of his favorite place before. He and Soonyoung used to visit the riverside, especially during at night because it amazes them. Water mirroring the night sky and reflecting the light of the moon and the stars.

“We’re here.” Hoshi whispered before pulling Jihoon to sit with him on the big rocks.

“I used to go here with my childhood friend to watch the stars.” Hoshi sighed. “The last time we went here was before he left. But something happened.”

Hoshi rested his forehead on Jihoon’s shoulders. Jihoon saw him took his inhaler out from his pocket and took two deep breaths. Hoshi must have been tired.

“Are you okay?” Jihoon asked while looking at him with worried eyes. He waited for Hoshi to answer but instead Hoshi just held Jihoon’s hand and smiled.

“That friend of mine is really special to me.” Hoshi glanced at Jihoon. “Because he saved my life.”

Jihoon just looked ahead and watched the river flow. The water glisten as it reflect the light of the moon and the stars.

“You remind me of someone.” Jihoon can’t help it. Hoshi and Soonyoung is very much alike.

“Who?” Hoshi looked at him curiously.

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon muttered. “A friend of mine.”

“Are you sure he’s just a friend?”

“What? Of course!”

Hoshi raised an eyebrow at him.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Okay, he’s a close friend.”

“Are you sure?” Hoshi asked once again in a teasing tone.

“Stop it!”

Hoshi laughed. “It really looks like you like him.” he pointed at Jihoon’s cheeks. “It’s night but I can see you blushing.”

“HEY!”

“Okay, I’ll stop” Hoshi chuckled. “But anyways…You really looked uneasy a while ago.”

Jihoon looked at Hoshi, thinking whether he can spill the story of not.

“I’ll keep it a secret.” Hoshi adds.

Jihoon took a deep inhale before starting. “Soonyoung almost drowned because of me- no, scratch that- Soonyoung drowned, in this river, because…of me.”

Flashbacks of what happened years ago started to pour on Jihoon’s head. “It was the night before I left to study in the city. We went here for the last time to tell our goodbyes. And…” Jihoon’s chest suddenly felt heavy. “And I insisted to go through the waters, even though it’s raining and the current is a bit strong.”

Jihoon almost choked from holding back his tears. Hoshi just stared at him with worry.

“I don’t think I can continue the story. I’m sorry.” Jihoon looked away.

“It’s not your fault. It’s an accident.” Hoshi taps Jihoon’s shoulder. “Perhaps, you’re the one who saved him. Right?”

Jihoon turned his head to Hoshi, speechless.

Hoshi gave him a subtle smile. “When will I die? Is it soon?” Hoshi drew a horizontal line above his head. "It's written here, right?"

Jihoon’s eyes grew big. Hoshi knows. But how?

“Jihoon?” Hoshi waved his hands in front of Jihoon. “You okay?”

“H-how?”

Hoshi removed his necklace and gave it to Jihoon. Jihoon scanned it and saw the blue hourglass pendant. It is the same necklace he gave to Soonyoung before he left.

“T-This is--”

Jihoon did not even finish what he’s going to say because Hoshi pulled him straight into a hug.

“I missed you so much Jihoon.” Hoshi whispered.

Jihoon’s heart jumped upon hearing those words. “Soonyoung? A-are you Soonyoung?” Jihoon asks, just to be sure.

“Yes.” Hoshi replies, hugging Jihoon tighter. “I’m Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung.”

Jihoon instantly wrapped his arms around Hoshi, or should we say, Soonyoung. “I knew it.”

Soonyoung pulled away and pinched Jihoon’s cheeks. “My Jihoonie.” he said while giving Jihoon a big smile.

“Stop it, I’m not a kid anymore.” Jihoon protested, but deep inside he wants Soonyoung to repeat it again and again.

Soonyoung made Jihoon stand in front of him and looked at him from head to toe. “Are you sure you’re not a kid anymore? You’re already that tall since we’re kids.” Soonyoung teased.

Jihoon gave him a piercing glare. “I want to punch you right now.”

Soonyoung bursted in laughter. “I’m kidding.” he said while holding his stomach. “I just missed teasing you. It’s been years.”

Soonyoung reached for Jihoon’s hand and locked their fingers. “Will you stay here?”

“I don’t know.” JIhoon chewed his lips. He doesn’t want to leave Soonyoung again, but he also doesn’t want Soonyoung to expect too much.

Jihoon saw the hint of sadness in Soonyoung’s eyes, but the older pretended to smile. “It’s alright. I know you’re a bit busy.”

“But don’t worry, I will stay here for a few days. We can still see each other.” Jihoon reassured. “Or if you want I will stay here till next month. Till the vacation ends.”

Soonyoung nodded. “I see.”

They stared at each other for a while. No one talking. They can only hear the echoing of the river as the water flow, and the crickets chirping nearby.

“I have something for you.” Soonyoung breaks the silence.

“What is it?”

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Jihoon was left flustered by Soonyoung’s sudden move.

Soonyoung stood up and tugged Jihoon with him, not letting the other talk. “Let’s go home. I’m sleepy already.”

Jihoon just muttered a soft “Okay” before curling his lips up into a smile.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Jihoon woke up and found himself in a familiar looking place.

“Oh good you’re awake.” Dokyeom said while drying his hair with a towel.

“How did I get here?” Jihoon asked Dokyeom. He really can’t remember how he got home. He knows that he visited Soonyoung last night and then they went to the river. But he can’t remember anything after that.

Is he just dreaming?

“What do you mean?” Dokyeom gave him a puzzled look. “Did you went somewhere last night? Sleepwalking?” Dokyeom laughed.

“Nevermind.” Jihoon didn’t bother to explain.

After the three of them finished taking their shower, they gathered in the living area. Thankfully, Dokyeom brought his laptop, filled with movies, with him. It saved them from getting bored.

“Hey guys, I have something to say.” Jihoon said. Joshua paused the movie and turned to Jihoon.

“Spill.”

“You know the childhood friend that I’m talking about the other day? Soonyoung?”

His two friends nodded.

“I already know where he is.”

Joshua and Dokyeom exchanged glances.

“Really?” Dokyeom said.

“Yes. If you want we can visit him.”

 

They finished the movie they are watching before leaving the house to visit Soonyoung. Jihoon never felt so excited in his entire life. He’s so eager to introduce Soonyoung to his friends.

It took them a couple of minutes to arrive at Soonyoung’s house. Jihoon already saw Soonyoung’s silhouette from afar and he quickly ran towards the door to knock. Joshua and Dokyeom just waited behind him.

“Soonyoung!” Jihoon called while knocking the door. “It’s me Jihoon. I want to introduce you to my friends.”

Joshua stepped beside Jihoon. “Are you sure this is where Soonyoung is?”

“Yes.” Jihoon peeked through the windows. “Soonyoung!”

“Jihoon, stop.” Dokyeom said.

Jihoon turned his head towards him. “Why?”

His two friends looked at each other.

“We actually know where Soonyoung is.” Joshua said.

“Yes. And he’s here.” Jihoon insisted.

“Stop it already.” Dokyeom pulled Jihoon away from the house. “Look at it carefully.” He made Jihoon stand in front of it. “It’s nothing but an old and abandoned house.”

“No...”

Yes. He is actually standing in front of an old and abandoned house.

“Remember the day when we helped you aunt picked tangerines? We actually followed you all the way here. We just behind the trees and watched you from afar.” Joshua said.

“And we saw you as if you’re talking to someone.” Dokyeom added.

“Yes. I’m talking to Hoshi.” Jihoon asserted. “And Hoshi turned out to be Soonyoung, who is my childhood friend.”

“But Jihoon,” Joshua held his friends shoulders, giving him a worried look. “No one is with you that time. YOU ARE ALONE.”

Jihoon brushed his hair in frustration. “NO! SOONYOUNG IS WITH ME THAT TIME!”

“SOONYOUNG IS CONFINED IN A HOSPITAL!” Dokyeom yelled at his friend. He is not angry with Jihoon, but he wants his friend to come back to his senses. To come back to reality.

Jihoon stood frozen in front of his friends. “Then does that mean my mind is just playing with me? Is that it? I’m crazy?”

“We know you miss Soonyoung so much and this place brings back so much memories to you. Your memories together.” Joshua said.

“But he feels so real. I can touch him. We even went to the riverside last night.” Tears are already welling in Jihoon’s eyes.

“We know he is real, Jihoon." Joshua affirms. "But he’s not here. He is in the hospital right now and we'll go there later, okay?” 

"Sure." Jihoon softly whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Hi! Hi!
> 
> It took me another week just to finish this chapter. I'm so busy working my ass of to save up for Seventeen. lol.   
> But anyways, i hope you liked the third chapter. the twist is not that too much right? Your thoughts are always welcome at the comment section :) :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you on the next chapter! (possibly next week)
> 
> -Y

**Author's Note:**

> How was the first chapter???? asdfghjkl.
> 
> I actually told myself to also do fanfics for the other ships but whenever I think of a concept, they will always fit SoonHoon, idk.. i'm such a trash for these two. AHSGDAGSDASFG.
> 
> Anyways, I do appreciate your comments, as always, so just keep 'em coming!  
> Thanks!
> 
> -Y


End file.
